In order to assemble electrical plug connections, in particular, multi-pole plug connections, operating elements for transmitting force are used to satisfy the ergonomic requirements for the operating forces. Levers, sliders or a combination of the two elements, which then mate, are customary in this case.
In this context, the operating elements can include sliding-block tracks, with which one or more pins on the collar of the plugging module engage. By reasonably designing the sliding-block tracks, a transmission ratio, which is as high as possible, is achieved in the transformation of the insertion movement of the plug into the plugging module, to the movement at the operating element (for example, at an end of a lever or at a handle of a slider).
In addition, it is known that levers can be used as operating elements, where a gear rack can be moved by motion of a lever, via a gear, and/or by a gear, in order to assemble the plug connection.
In practice, the force transmission is often limited by the space available and the associated, available operating path of the operating element. DE 19 651 436 A1 shows a plug system, in which, in order to slip a plug onto a corresponding mating component, a slider displaceably supported at the plug and at the mating component is displaceable with the aid of a lever.